


Ho Ho Ho And A Bottle Of Rum

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Christmas - Fandom, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Sex, Anthro, Body Harness, Christmas, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Drunk Sex, Fellatio, Full Nelson, Furry, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Human on Furry, Lots of come, M/M, Messy, Reindeer, Rudolph - Freeform, Rum, Santa Claus - Freeform, Spit As Lube, bacardi, bbm - Freeform, big dick, dilf, drunk, throat swabbing, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: I apologize in advance for this sin that I’m now posting. May sweet baby Jesus forgive me for this.Santa X Rudolph, Human on Anthro, gay fic. That’s all I’m gonna say about this one. This is not my proudest moment...





	Ho Ho Ho And A Bottle Of Rum

‘Twas the month before Christmas and all through the North Pole all the elves were busy with their various roles. 

The reindeer were training for there upcoming flight, except for young Rudolph who Santa’d called in for the night. 

“All these damn presents!” the overbearing Kringle shouted as he slammed back another shot of Bacardi rum. The jolly old man’s face and nose were as red as the stories tell, but it was clear that it was from the drink rather than the cold this time. 

“Maybe you should ease back on the rum, boss.” Rudolf suggested, reaching for the bottle that was between them. The bells on his leather body harness jingled with the motion. 

Saint Nick snatched the bottle up and poured another shot while dismissing his lead deer’s advice. “Bah. You know what I think?” He slid the filled shot glass over to Rudolph before pointing his finger in the reindeer’s face. “I think you’re falling behind.”

The young buck took the drink in his hand and sighed heavily before throwing his head back and draining the glass. Santa was like this every year. He would always let himself get good and drunk at least a month before Christmas so that he wouldn’t want have to think about all of the work in the coming month. However for some reason he had invited Rudolph to his little one-man drinking party this time, and he’d insisted that the red-nosed reindeer get drunk along with him. 

Rudolph let the glass clunk on the table and shuddered as the fiery liquid worked its way down his throat. Santa chuckled before filling the glass again. 

“You’ve come a long way, my boy.” He said as he looked the antlered young buck up and down. “Why I remember it like it was only a year ago that you helped lead me and my team through that ungodly fog.” He drank his shot and then poured another before handing the glass back to. Rudolph. “How long has it actually been, though?”

Rudolph picked up the glass and held before his eyes as he thought back to a time when he was ridiculed for his bright red nose. Looking into the clear liquid he said, “Next Christmas it will be eighty years.” He drained the shot and slammed the glass on the table as the bitter liquid left a foul taste in his mouth. 

“Eighty years, huh…” The old man ran his fingers over his snowy white beard as he pondered that. He then looked Rudolph over again, noticing how the harness he was wearing accentuated the curves of his chest, abs, and hips. “And after all these years, you’ve still got an ass that just won’t quit.”

Rudolph’s eyes went wide. Had Santa really just said such a thing? 

“S-sir?” he stammered out. 

“Look, I’m going to be honest with you, boy.” Saint Nick said before getting up from his chair. He had to brace himself against the table as the world spun around him. “Look here, Rudolph, the truth of the matter is, we don’t age at the same rate as the rest of the world, but we do age.” He made his way around the table and braced himself on the buck’s shoulders. “And I’ve been waiting for a long time to tell you this, giving you plenty of time to mature and find your place as the leader of my sleigh team.”

“B-boss?” Rudolph could feel his heart racing. The alcohol wasn’t letting him think straight, but it felt like Santa Claus was about to proposition him for something. The truth was, he had always admired the old man and now, with him leaning on him like this, them both drunk, and the fact that they were alone together in a locked room, Rudolph could feel his excitement peeking up through his fur-covered sheath. 

Santa staggered a bit before placing his hand on Rudolph’s furry, well toned chest. “The truth is, my boy, I’ve watched you grow from a timid, young fawn into an outstanding and confident buck, and now I feel like the time is right to admit that I’ve been wanting you for myself these past few years.” 

Rudolph’s nose glowed bright as he blushed at the confession. The truth was, Rudolph had been looking at Santa these past years as well. The old man may have a pot belly from all of the milk and cookies, but Rudolph knew that underneath his crimson clothes he must be very well muscled to be able to lift his sack of presents in and out of the sleigh the way he did. 

Rudolph could feel his excitement growing even larger. He moved his hands to cover himself since the only thing he had on was his harness; he and the other reindeer didn’t usually wear clothes. 

Santa chuckled at the shy reaction of his lead buck. “Now now, Rudolph.” he said in his most comforting tone. “I’m glad to see that you feel the same way.” 

The red-nosed reindeer protested, “But, boss… we can’t.” 

“And why not?” Saint Nick straightened himself and placed his arms akimbo. “I make the rules around here, and with Mrs. Claus passing on four winters ago, I see no reason why I shouldn’t be honest with myself, and don’t think that I don’t already know about what you and the boys get up to late at night in your stables.”

“Th-that’s different…” Rudolph tried to sound sincere, but the truth was, after working out and training for their annual run he would sometimes help the other eight by letting them use him to release their pent up urges. He always said that it was to boost their moral, but the truth was, he loved it when the older bucks ran a train on his ass and left him panting and covered in their spunk. 

Santa reached down and turned Rudolph’s face to his. “I don’t think it is.” He reached his hand up and started to rub the young bucks ear. “I think you like being their little whore.” 

Rudolph felt his ass twitch at being called a whore. It was no secret among the other bucks that he loved being degraded, but he thought that he had hidden his true self from his boss at least. 

Rudolph was getting lightheaded now; he could feel his precum leaking from the tip of his cock and running down his shaft. His hands were no longer useful at hiding his erection. 

Santa guided Rudolph out of his chair and onto the floor. He then moved his hand and stuck his thumb in Rudolph’s mouth before saying, “How about becoming my whore as well?” The old man then unzipped his pants and Rudolph was slapped in the face with a massive, musky-smelling cock. His nose shone bright enough to turn the entire room scarlet as he gazed at the choice slab of meat before him. 

Santa smirked as he saw the reindeer’s eyes lose focus. He rubbed his throbbing cock against the buck’s nose, causing phallic shadows to dance across the wall. “Well, my boy? Why don’t you show Santa just how badly you want to be on my naughty list~” 

Rudolph was already drooling as he took the tip into his mouth. He had to fight a premature orgasm when Santa first presented himself, and now he thought that he was going to nut just from the strong taste of his boss’ cock. As lolled his tongue over the tip he wondered how Mrs. Claus had been able to satisfy such a monster when she seemed like nothing more than a sweet old lady. He tried his best to take Santa’s girth in his mouth, but he just couldn’t seem to make it fit. 

Rudolph felt Santa’s hands tighten around his antlers before the older man said, “Come on. Show me just how much a slut you really are. It’s time for Santa to drop down your chimney~” With that Rudolph felt his throat stretch as Santa forced his girth deep inside of him. The buck gagged and coughed but Santa didn’t let up until Rudolph’s shiny nose was pressed firmly against his rotund belly. 

It was so big that Rudolph thought his jaw was going to dislocate, but once Santa was fully seated in his throat he felt his balls tighten as a jet of cum shot from his cock. His sticky reindeer cum splattered on the floor as his chest glistened with his own drool. 

“That’s the way~” Santa cooed as Rudolph continued to involuntarily try to swallow the jolly old fiend’s member with tears running down his cheeks.

After what seemed like an eternity, Santa finally let go of Rudolph’s horns. The young buck felt every inch of the throbbing meat as it slid out of his throat. Once clear he started coughing and gasping for air; his mind was so clouded by the musk and alcohol that he didn’t even notice when the old man grabbed his antlers a second time. 

Old Man Kringle showed Rudolph no remorse as he shoved his thick rod into the buck’s tight throat again. The room soon filled with the sounds of Rudolph gagging as Santa throat fucked his lead deer. Rudolph was salivating so much that his well toned chest and abs were now drenched in his own viscous drool. 

“That’s right.” Santa said in a husky voice. “Take my Yule log down your throat. I want to feel your chin press against my jingle balls, you bitch. Fuck! Not even Mrs. Claus was as big of a slut as you are, you bright-nosed piece of fuck meat.” After throat swabbing Rudolph for nearly twenty minutes the fat man finally let go of the reindeer’s antlers again and let him breathe. 

Taking a step back Santa surveyed his lead stag. Covered in drool and precum and breathing heavily, Rudolph looked more sexy than Santa had ever seen him before. 

The old man couldn’t hold himself back after seeing such a sight. He reached down and picked the buck off the ground with ease. After laying him on the table Santa took off his shirt and rudolf finally saw what he had always know was under that bright red suit. Santa’s biceps and pecs were massive and his back was like chiseled stone. The other reindeer were also well built, but they were lithe and made for speed and long distance runs while Santa was cut more like a pro wrestler who only had to exert himself for short periods of time. 

Rudolph felt his cock twitch as Santa laid his own meaty rod on the buck’s belly. It was well coated with his saliva so Rudolph knew there was no need for lube. What he hadn’t expected however, was how thick and long the pulsing appendage actually was. With Santa pressing both of their balls together his cockhead easily reached past Rudolph’s belly button. He gave Santa a worried look and a nervous grin. 

“Don’t worry, boy. You lubed me up good so there shouldn’t be any problems. Plus you don’t seem to have any problem helping your teammates out when they need you.”

“Y-yeah, but none of them are as big as you, boss…”

“Don’t worry about that,” Santa soothed him. “Just focus on keeping that ass tight for Father Christmas.” Santa then slapped Rudolph’s ass before grabbing the buck’s legs and sliding himself into his hungry hole. 

Rudolph could feel the weight of Santa’s dick as it entered him. He let out a moan and sucked air through his teeth as his asshole was stretched further than it had ever been stretched before. He could have sworn that it felt like someone had just shoved a full bottle of wine into his ass. He clenched his teeth as Santa’s rotund belly settled itself against his fluffy balls. 

“Oh wow~” the reindeer exclaimed once he was completely filled. He had already started sobering up some, but the cock in his ass felt even better than normal thanks to his drunken state. 

“Don’t get too comfy.” Santa warned. “I’ve been wanting to tap this candy ass with my giant candy cane for so long that I don’t plan on letting you go until you’ve drained every drop of holiday spirit from my snowy white balls.” 

Santa reached up and started jerking Rudolph off as he slowly ground his dick into the buck’s twitching asshole. Rudolph moaned loudly as both his ass and cock where stimulated. The bells on his harness jingled loudly with every movement of Santa’s cock. His nose was still shining like a beacon as the old man took pleasure from his body. 

As Rudolph tried to fight another orgasm Santa picked up the pace. Slowly the old man started to thrust his hips harder and faster. He kept one hand on Rudolph’s thigh as he pounded the deer-boy’s tight tail hole. “That’s a good little fuck slut~” he teased. “Come on, let Papa Noel see how much a horny little cock slave you are.”

The bearded man was pushing all of Rudolph’s button’s now. The stag was bodily moved with each thrust, and he loved the feeling of Santa’s heavy belly as is smooshed against his balls with each deep thrust. All of the dirty talk was getting to him and without thinking he cried out, “Yes, Papa~ Fuck my asshole with your monster cock! I want you to deck my halls with your seed! Fill my slutty bitch boy ass with your creamy eggnog!” 

Father Christmas couldn’t help but be amused. Over the centuries that he and Mrs. Claus has been married she had never once showed him a sight like he was seeing now. Her idea of a good time was a night of playing cards in the lamplight. Santa Claus was too big for her even in her younger years, and she would never allow him backroom access, so for centuries any time Father Christmas would get too excited she would with use her hands or mouth to get him off and then go to sleep content in her chastity. 

Now however, Mrs. Claus was gone, and Santa had his favorite reindeer under him. With Rudolph he could be as tough as he wanted; the buck had shown excellent resilience over the years, and now Saint Nick was testing that resilience in a new way. He could feel himself getting close and he felt Rudolph’s cock tense up in his hand. He then started pounding the reindeer’s rump so hard that the table started sliding across the floor. He was jacking Rudolph off as fast as he could and the stag finally brayed as a stream of cum shot forth from his cock. The sticky semen splattered on his face and chest as the table he was on finally ran into a wall and he felt Santa erupt inside of him. 

The old man’s balls tightened and his cock pulsed with vigor as he filled Rudolph’s ass with thick ropes of his gelatinous seed. He kept thrusting his hips with each new spurt of cum. Rudolph felt each blast as it came through the cock in his ass and rushed past his prostate. His head felt so fuzzy now that he barely knew where he was. All he knew was that he had just had an absolutely mind blowing orgasm thanks to his boss. When he was finally able to focus on Santa’s face again, it looked like the jolly old man was far from being through with him. 

The rotund figure pulled his cum-covered cock out of Rudolph’s ass, but much to his surprise Santa didn’t seem to be going soft. On the contrary he seemed harder than ever. Rudolph gave a nervous chuckle before Santa flipped him over on the table. Grabbing one of his antlers Santa pulled his head back and whispered in his ear. “I told you I’m not going to let you go so easily. Now be a good doe and keep making those cute noises as I fuck my cum into your ass pussy and breed you like the little bitch you are.” 

“Y-yes, boss~” Rudolph said before spreading his ass cheeks for the older man. For the rest of the night Santa used Rudolph as his own personal cum dump. With the young buck he lived out every fantasy that his wife would never let him explore during their marriage. He finally finished just before sunrise while holding Rudolph’s lithe body in a standing full nelson and depositing the last of his Christmas cheer deep within the deer-boy. Once his cock pulled free of Rudolph’s ass a steady stream of cum flowed from his worn out tail hole. Santa watched breathlessly as the buck’s distended belly slowly deflated as his cum escaped onto the floor. Once Rudolph was empty Santa laid him on the table. The bucks nose pulsed red with a tiredness to it from the exhaustion that Rudolph now felt. Santa rubbed the reindeer’s ears and said, “You were wonderful, my boy. That was everything I could have dreamed it would be.”

Rudolph was too spent to move much so he simply took Santa’s hand in his own and said, “Thanks, boss.” He then gave a shy look and added, “Maybe we can do it again next year, too?” 

Santa looked down at him and gave a hearty laugh, his belly jiggling with the motion. “Ho ho ho, my boy. This may be my new favorite tradition~”


End file.
